


It Only Takes A Taste

by Gracie_P8



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Winter, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_P8/pseuds/Gracie_P8
Summary: Hot chocolate, kisses, and a pinch of cinnamon, what a way to spend the winter with your loved ones! Dimya Fluff, Modern AU.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	It Only Takes A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And at last, I rise from the dead again! *collapses on bed* Thank GOD that 2020 is nearly over.   
> Sorry for the inactivity. Been pretty busy lately and I promise to update my fics since school’s off for a while. Anyways, happy holidays and a happy new year!   
> (And extra sugar cookies for those who caught the reference in the title)

Dmitri stumbled into the kitchen, finding Anya humming a little holiday tune to herself as she was stirring something. A tantalizing scent filled his nostrils; the flavours of chocolate and cinnamon intertwining together. 

“Ah,” Anya smiled, switching off the gas stove, her dark strawberry-blonde hair pulled back into a messy chignon “You’re home already!” 

“Something smells good Anya, what is it?” Dmitri put down the box of deliveries he picked up from the post office. And it was  _ strange _ . The man  _ truly _ loved his girlfriend but to be honest, she.. Wasn’t the best chef. Everything she cooked literally burst into flames, leaving Dmitri to do most of the cooking for the couple.

“Well…” the petite woman laughed, pouring the concoction into two mugs “It’s a special recipe my nana used to make…”

The young man smiled as she giggled, to him, the sound filling Dmitri with bliss, it was one of the  _ most beautiful  _ sounds he had ever heard. 

“Here,” Anya smiled gently, handing him a mug of her concoction, piled with whipped cream and a sprinkling of a mixture of cocoa powder and cinnamon “It’s my nana’s recipe for hot chocolate!” 

Dmitri gingerly put the mug to his lips and took a sip of the drink. It was surprisingly scrumptious! The creamy flavours of milk and chocolate combined, along with a hint of something he couldn’t quite catch… 

“Mm… Anya, this is good! What’s in it?” He exclaimed, quickly devouring the drink.

“Just a little pinch of cinnamon,” Anya sat down, facing him and sipping her own mug of hot chocolate, beaming at him. It reminded her of how as a child, she liked putting cinnamon into her hot chocolate. 

“Anya, you have some whipped cream on your face,” Dmitri shrugged casually, his mug almost empty. 

“Huh? Where?” She asked, placing a hand on her right cheek to search for that spot. 

“Here,” The man mischievously sprayed a little of the whipped cream on her left cheek. 

“Dima!” Anya playfully scolded, unable to contain her laughter as he kissed that cheek, licking her in the process, tickling her. 

“You also have some whipped cream on your face,” the strawberry-blonde woman smirked, catching on his game. 

“Oh really? Where?” The man raised his eyebrow, pretending he did not see her reach for the can of whipped cream. 

“Over…” Anya sprayed a little bit on his lips “There!” 

And before Dmitri could react, Anya leaned in to kiss him, he initially jolted but soon returned the kiss; the flavours of chocolate and cinnamon mingling together… After all, it _only_ takes a taste.   



End file.
